two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashes
Information: Ashes is the ninth industry album released by Two Steps From Hell, as well as the ninth album released overall. Made available in 2008, it featured horror music. As of 2016, 20 songs have been re-released from this album to the public, all of which can be found on the Demon's Dance and Halloween albums. Official Website Description: Two Steps From Heaven Ashes in 2008. This is a truly original and creepy horror release with enough material to put you away for a very long time. Beware! YouTube Channel Description: Terrifying Audio From Disturbed Minds Interspersed With Haunting Themes And Beautiful Melodies From The Criminally Insane. A possessed orchestra that crawls underneath your skin and gnaws at your bones... a bone chilling sonic nightmare... the terrifying sound of haunted instruments in perfect dissonance.. Ashes is a wave of panic, a cerebral hemorrhage of horrific mayhem. Beware: Highly infectious. Use at own risk. Ashes combines innovative new sound design with orchestral recordings. The result is a hi-fi horror/thriller release unlike any other. Individual sound design elements are also provided. Track List Vol. 1 Ethereal Drones See Trailer Toolkits for more information. Vol. 2 Horror # Ashes'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Burn Baby'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Halloween) # Crawlspace'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Crossword Killer'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Deck the Halls With Blood'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (lyriced version later released on Halloween) # Exhumed'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Demon's Dance and Halloween) # Flashes of Terror'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Green Hill Massacre'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Helevator'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Horror by Design 1'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Horror by Design 2'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Horror by Design 3'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Kiss of Night'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # London 1920'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Madnophone'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Photos in Darkness'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Demon's Dance and'' Halloween)'' # Raven Hill'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Run for Your Limbs'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Something Wicked Lurks'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Halloween) # Split Personality'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Stumpy'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # Suburban Legend'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Surrounding the Church'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Swing-Set Murders'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Demon's Dance and Halloween) # Take Me to Hell'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) # The Chopper'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Twisted Children'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Halloween) Vol. 3 Horror Toolbox See Trailer Toolkits for more information. Vol. 4 Trailer Toolbox See Trailer Toolkits for more information. Vol. 5 Suspense Thriller #Black Hat'' by Nick Phoenix'' #Darkxis'' by Nick Phoenix'' #Executive Decision'' by Thomas Bergersen'' #Final Corridor'' by Nick Phoenix'' #Fragments of Deception #Frozen Paths'' by Nick Phoenix'' #Jocelyn Janson'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) #Moving Shadows II'' by Thomas Bergersen'' #Point of No Return'' by Nick Phoenix'' #Severe Medication'' by Thomas Bergersen'' #Smoke'' by Nick Phoenix'' #Time is Fleeting'' by Thomas Bergersen'' #Zombie Train'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Halloween) Use in Media: *Ashes was used in the "Rise of the Rakghouls" trailer for Star Wars: The Old Republic. Trivia: *This is the second horror-themed album after Shadows and Nightmares. *This album features the second song to get a sequel, with Moving Shadows II being the sequel of Moving Shadows from Dreams & Imaginations. Category:Industry Albums Category:Horror